The Little Things
by A-Melody-Like-No-Other
Summary: Collection of one-shots from 200 to 400 words. All cannon pairings. Based on prompts from MNI flash fiction. Prompts range from 'Fly' to 'Orange Socks with Purple Stripes'.
1. Dursley's Find Harry On Their Doorstep

A/N: I know that I should be working on my other stories but on MNI there was a flash fiction contest and I thought I'd post my entries her for all of y'all to read. These chapters will be at least 300 words like stated in the summary. And if you've never read my other stories, you should! One last thing: Reviews are lovely!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did why would I be here? I'd be on my private plane, traveling the world!

Dursley's Find Harry On Their Doorstep

Petunia Dursley opened up her front do to get the daily milk that the milk man set on the step every day. She was in a hurry because her little Duddikins was in the kitchen waiting to be fed his breakfast. She bent down to grab the milk, not really processing what was lying right next to the milk. When Petunia finally realized that something, or rather someone, was there, she let out a squeak. She looked down at the little boy lying on her doorstep, he looked vaguely like her nephew that she had only seen a picture of once. She looked at the card that was on top of the boy, it read 'To Mrs. Dursley, Number 4 Privet Drive'. Petunia picked up the boy with one arm and the milk with the other and quickly retreated inside. She hoped that none of her neighbors had seen the boy.

Petunia set the milk down on the table and grabbed the card, still having the boy in her one arm. Before she could open it though, the boy woke up and started to softly cry; she set the card down and rocked him back and forth, shushing him. After the boy was quiet and Petunia read the card, tears fell from her eyes. She held the boy, her sister's son, close to her. Her sister was dead and this boy was the last thing she had left to remember her, Lily's son, Harry Potter.


	2. Harry is left with Mrs Figg

A/N: I hope you liked the first little snippet. Here's the next, I like to think that Mrs. Figg made Harry feel at home in the beginning.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Seriously, I don't even own a car.

Harry is left with Mrs. Figg for the first time

The first time Dudley actually goes out is when he goes to the Zoo when Harry is five. Harry's aunt and uncle leave him with their neighbor across the street, Mrs. Figg, so they don't have to bring him along. When Harry enters her house, the first thing he notices is that she has cats, a lot of cats. Harry stands dumbfounded at the entrance; he's never seen so many cats in one place before. Mrs. Figg ushers him in and has him sit on a couch in the living room. She serves him tea and biscuits, and turns on the telly for him to watch. She doesn't say anything. She just wants him to feel welcome.

Mrs. Figg, goes about her daily life, and every once in a while she comes and checks on Harry. After about two hours, when she checking on him, she finds him fast asleep on the couch and she doesn't wake him until the Dursley's return. Her heart breaks for the boy. She knows he doesn't have a clue of who he is and what he's done. She knows that he gets mistreated by the Dursley's and that he doesn't belong there. Even though she would like to tell him who he is, and help him get through life with the Dursley's, she knows she can't. It's not her place to do that; she has to play the elderly woman, watching a little boy for her neighbors.


	3. Hermione has her first burst of magic

A/N: I had a tougher time writing this one and it isn't one of my favorites but I hope you like it nonetheless!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, nothing's changed

Hermione has her first burst of magic

Hermione Granger was a quiet, studious little girl. Her parents were very proud of her and the grades she earned in school. There was nothing unusual about the little girl, until one day. It was a normal day during summer break, Hermione woke up, got dressed, and brushed and flossed her teeth. She did her chores after having her healthy breakfast. At lunch time, her parents returned for their lunch break to eat lunch with their daughter. After the returned is when something happened to turn the day from normal to strange.

Hermione was sitting at the table, coloring as her dad read the paper and her mum made lunch. She grabbed another crayon to color the face of the man she was drawing. After she finished shading it in, she realized that it wasn't the right color. She needed a much lighter color for the dentist she was drawing. In Hermione's opinion, he looked far too dark. She huffed and folded her arms, thinking her drawing was ruined. Her father looked up at his daughter, "What's wrong 'Mione?" He asked.

"I used the wrong color for his face! My picture is ruined!" Hermione started to cry, she had wanted to give it to her parents to hang up on the refrigerator.

Her dad came over and put his arm around her, trying to calm her. When he did, he asked, "Now what color did you want to use?" Hermione pointed at the peach. "And which one did you use?" Hermione pointed at the tan. Her dad studied the picture before saying, "Well love, it seems to me that you did use peach."

Hermione looked at the drawing, it looked like she had, but she knew she used tan. It didn't make sense to her, which is what frustrated her most of all. But it wouldn't make sense until she turned eleven and got her letter to Hogwarts.


	4. Fly

A/N: Well, Ginny's my favorite character so whenever I have one that I can do about anyone, it will probably be her. Also I felt that this needed to be done,

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Fly

Ginny Weasley sneaked out to the broom shed in the back yard of the Burrow. Her brothers were all inside enjoying a snack their mum had made them after they played Quidditch outside in the orchard. No matter how many times she asked, they never let her play with them. They'd always say that she couldn't play because she was their kid sister and that wasn't cool and they didn't want her to get hurt. If Ginny tried to get her mum to tell them to let her play, she'd always say that she was too young and could get hurt. So whenever the boys played Quidditch, Ginny holed herself up in her room until they came inside to eat their daily snack.

Ginny grabbed one of her brother's brooms, quickly got on it, and kicked off. She flew higher and higher. Ginny loved the way the wind blew through her hair as she flew. Ginny loved flying and, no matter how much her brothers tried to stop her, she continued to fly and continued to love it. One day, Ginny thought, I'll be the best flyer in all of England. Ginny had always dreamed of playing professional Quidditch, and her most farfetched dream was to play for her favorite team, the all women, Holyhead Harpies. Little did Ginny know, that she would do those things, all of her dreams would come true.


	5. Ron almost make an Unbreakable Vow

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Ronald Weasley almost makes an Unbreakable Vow with the twins

The summer after the twin's turn seventeen, they got Ron really angrier than he'd ever been before. It was just after school ended for Ron when Fred and George Apparated into Ron's room. Ron fell off the bed in surprise considering he was still sleeping when they Apparated in. "Bloody h-" Ron started to shout but was cut off by the twins.

"Hey Ron," Fred said.

"What's up?" George asked.

"I was sleeping! What do you want?" Ron shouted, angry that he'd been woken up so early.

"Well, we just were wondering how your little crush is," Fred replied.

"What crush?" Ron screamed in replied. He was unbelievable annoyed at the twins right then.

"The one you have with a little miss know-it-all," George laughed.

Ron jumped up, yelling how he didn't like her, and never would, and she'd always just be a friend. The twins kept adding fuel to the fire until Ron would say practically anything. When Ron asked the twins to never bring it up again, they told him they would on one condition. Ron had to vow to always take the fall for whatever pranks the twins pulled. In Ron's enraged state he yelled in the affirmative. Little did Ron know that they meant the Unbreakable Vow. The twins got as far as Ron grabbing Fred's arm and George starting to say what he was vowing to before Ron realized what they were doing. Ron jumped back and started yelling at them and ran down stairs to tell their mum. While Ron did this, Fred and George Dissaparated so they wouldn't feel the wrath of their mum that was to come.


	6. Ginny Flight of Stairs Laughter

Ginevra Weasley. Flight of stairs. Uncontrollable laughter.

It was a Saturday morning during summer break. Ginny Weasley rose around eight in the morning for breakfast. She got dress, brushed her teeth and hair, and everything else that was a part of her morning routine. When she was ready and everything done, she went down stairs to enjoy some of her mother's delicious cooking. As soon as she took two steps down she slipped and fell down the rest of the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked up to see her two twin brothers laughing uncontrollably at her.

Ginny got up angrily and pulled out her wand, "What'd you two do to the steps?" She asked through gritted teeth. Though her brothers could be just laughing at her falling, Ginny knew that wasn't the case, they were always pulling pranks on everyone.

When she pulled out her wand, the twin's faces grew grim and both their hands shot up. "It wasn't meant for you," Fred cried.

"It was meant for Ron," George added, equally terrified. Their sister was infamous for her bat-boggy hex, and they knew she wouldn't be afraid to use it on them.

"I repeat, what did you do?" Ginny asked again.

"We put a trick step in," Fred replied.

"Whenever someone steps on it-" George began.

"It falls and becomes a slope," Fred finished.

They didn't have time to say anything more though because Ginny bat-boggy hexed them both. As they got attacked by their boggies, Ginny walked into the kitchen with a grin on her face. She sat down and ate like nothing had happened.


	7. The Significance of the Number Seven

Harry sat in the common room by himself late at night. For some reason he couldn't sleep, so he'd come down there to clear his head. Somehow, the number seven came into his mind. Harry thought it was funny how the Wizarding World practically cherished that number. For a reason unknown to him, seven was the most magical and powerful number there was. When Harry really thought about it, it really showed that wizards believed that. At Hogwarts, there were seven years and seven floors. There also were seven secret passage ways out of the school. Hermione had told him that seven is the age that people show their magical abilities. In his first year, there were seven chambers he needed to get through in order to stop Quirrel. His girlfriend Ginny Weasley was the seventh child, and the only girl to be born in seven generations. There are seven Quidditch players on one team. Finally, Voldemort split his sole into seven different pieces.

The last example gave Harry's the chill's. Harry had to make sure all of those seven pieces were destroyed, the last one being Voldemort himself. Harry whipped that thought out of his head, it wouldn't help him fall asleep thinking of that. Instead he started to think about his girlfriend and how she fit into the number seven category. Those thoughts were the thoughts that lulled Harry to sleep.

Another reason that Harry did not know that proved why the number seven was the most magical and powerful, was that Harry was born at the end of the seventh month. The chosen one, who was the only person able to stop Voldemort and officially end the war, was the person who was born in July, the seventh month of the year.


	8. Snakes Perspective After Being Set Free

**Write from the snake's perspective after Harry sets him free at the zoo**

The snake slithered out of the Zoo as people screamed. He didn't know where he was going but he was finally free. He made it out of the Zoo and the busy streets of the city to a forest where he would be able to stay and hunt. He stayed there for a long time, hunting and just moving around. He loved it. After three years, he grew tired of that forest and decided to move. While he moved he met a strange human who could talk to him like the little boy that had set him free. It was strange the similarities that he saw in the two humans.

The snake didn't know what happened but the human gave him a name, Nagini, and somehow they became connected. From there on Nagini stayed with the human name Voldemort. One day though, he learned who Voldemort was trying to kill. A boy named Harry Potter who looked oddly familiar. He looked like the little boy from the Zoo that he was captured in who had set him free. Nagini didn't dwell on that thought too much though, for he and Voldemort had to kill the boy and Nagini wouldn't feel remorse if this boy was who he thought it was. Nagini would just do what he did before he found out who his master was trying to kill.


	9. Hermione Finds the Mirror of Erised

**Hermione Granger finds the Mirror of Erised at Hogwarts instead of Harry**

Hermione Granger wandered down the corridors of Hogwarts. She was trying to clear her head so she could do her homework. She had been in the Gryffindor common room studying and she simple couldn't finish her potions essay because her thoughts were everywhere, so she decided to take a walk. She was walking without really watching where she was going when she found herself in front of a door she had never seen before. Curiously she opened it. Hermione walked into the room and saw a mirror. This mirror wasn't a normal mirror, it was so elegant and when Hermione looked in it she didn't just see herself. Hermione saw herself, except she was much older. As Hermione studied herself in the mirror she saw a beautiful young woman with her Hogwarts uniform on and her books in her arms. She was Head Girl and top in her class. She held herself with confidence and next to her were an older Harry and an older Ron both standing behind her, and having her back.

Hermione sat down in front of the mirror, just staring at it. After about a half an hour she realized she had homework to get back. She quickly finished her potions essay when she got back to the common room then went to get Ron and Harry. Hermione was going to show them the mirror that she found so fascinating. Because they were her friends after all, and friends shared thing with each other.


	10. Fighting in the Common Room

**Fighting in the Common Room**

"Harry Potter!" Ron screamed at his best friend as he followed Harry into the portrait hole. Ron had caught Harry and Ginny snogging in an empty broom cupboard. How he caught them, Harry did not know. After Ron had caught them, Ginny bat-boggy hexed him when he started to yell at them, then they had left since Ginny had to go to class. Harry went back to the common room and Ron had followed him. "You can't just snog my sister anywhere!"

"We were in a broom cupboard, how'd you even find us?" Harry asked. Their argument went on while Dean was sitting at a table listening to the argument, still mad at Harry for going out with Ginny. Neville walked up to Dean and asked him if he was okay. Dean told Neville to get lost and they proceeded to argue. Meanwhile Seamus was trying to get everyone to calm down. It got to the point where Neville got so mad that he punched Dean in the face. Everyone stopped and looked at Neville whose hands were clenched in fists of rage. Then the arguing continued once again until Hermione came in and stopped it, telling both Ron and Dean that they were being unreasonable.


	11. Banana

A/N: This one got away from me so don't ask.

**Banana**

Seamus Finnegan had an unusually liking that no one knew. His favorite food was banana. Seamus didn't know why he liked bananas so much but he just loved them. When he was younger he used to eat at least five bananas a day. His parents never had to tell him to eat healthier because he ate so many bananas, if anything they had to tell him to stop eating so many bananas. As he grew older he'd still eat a lot of bananas but it did not seem like he did because he would sneak them into his room or eat them when his parents were looking away. When Seamus went to Hogwarts he cut down on eating so many bananas because he knew that it was weird to eat five bananas a day. Of course he never just stopped eating them, he'd eat one at breakfast, and one at dinner, then after lunch he'd sneak down to the kitchens to get another banana. No one ever suspected Seamus's liking of bananas. Not even his best friend, Dean Thomas, knew of Seamus biggest secret. Though after the Battle of Hogwarts, Seamus didn't eat three bananas a day. He didn't know why but the taste of bananas just wasn't the same as it had been. After the Battle, Seamus never ate one banana again.


	12. Sirius Black in Azkaban

**Sirius Black in Azkaban**

Sirius Black sat in his lonely cell in Azkaban. He had been there for ten years for a crime he didn't commit. The crime was committed by his 'friend' Peter Pettigrew, but no one knew that except the people who knew where the Potter's were hiding before Voldemort killed them. So Sirius Black just sat there, waiting for an opportunity to escape. As he sat he thought about his godson, Harry Potter. He must think I'm evil, Sirius thought, that is, if he even knows about me. Sirius shook his head and changed his thoughts to happier thoughts. Harry would be turning eleven this year; he'd get his letter to Hogwarts and be off to magic, and friends in the common room, and complete happiness.

Sirius hadn't felt complete happiness since James and Lily Potter were alive. Two of his best friends, they had always brought the best out of Sirius. Of course he was still a prankster with James but, Lily had shown him a more serious side. He was grateful that he'd had friends like the Potter's, and because of that, not a day went by where he didn't think about them. He thought of what could have been. They would surely have more children, they'd watch Harry grow up, and go to Hogwarts. They'd help him try and find someone. They'd do whatever it took to make their loved ones happy. But all of that was ruined by Voldemort. Which is why Sirius needed to get out of Azkaban, he needed to help Harry in any way he could, and be the godfather he was supposed to be.


	13. Krum Asks Hermione to the Yule Ball

**Krum asks Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with him**

Hermione Granger was in the Library finishing her homework. It had been quiet and peaceful until someone came and sat next to her. Hermione didn't look up as she said, "Excuse me, but I'm trying to study."

"I know," the person said. Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum sitting in front of her. "I vas vondering if you have date to ball."

Hermione looked shocked, and was trying to reply but she was so shocked that she just stuttered. After a few seconds of stuttering like an idiot, Hermione stopped and smiled. She then took a breath and replied, "Sorry, but I would love to go with you."

"Great," Viktor replied. "I vill met you jest outside ze Great Hall. And maybe you could help me study sometime?"

Hermione smiled again, not only did she have a date to the Yule Ball, but she also had someone to study with. Though Hermione was sad that Ron hadn't asked her, she was really hoping to be able to go with Ron and maybe they'd become something more than friends. Sadly though, that was not the case because Ron did not ask her. Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts because she forgot she had to reply to him. "Okay, sounds great," Hermione smiled even wider and Viktor took her hand and kissed it, bowed, and proceeded to leave. Hermione giggled as she watched him walk out the door. Hermione sighed then went back to her homework.


	14. Rewrite the First Task, Changing 1 Thing

**Rewrite the First Task of the TriWizard Tournament, changing only one specific thing**

Harry walked out into the arena, the crowd cheered loudly. He saw the Horntail sitting perched over his prize. Harry had his wand in his hand, and he was just itching to get started. When the cannon blew and the dragon started advancing on him Harry summoned his broom. Harry flew around trying to get to his target. But the dragon was set on flying just above the item so Harry couldn't get it. Because of this Harry flew higher hoping the dragon would follow him, giving him an opening to finish the task. Harry was right; the dragon followed him higher and higher, until he couldn't go any high. Harry hovered in his spot for a moment, took a breath, and then went into a nose dive. As Harry quickly past the dragon, the dragon turned around to follow Harry. With the dragon hot on his tail, Harry urged his Firebolt to go faster.

Harry could see his target. It grew bigger as he grew closer, but the dragon also kept coming closer. Harry reached his hand out for the object as he pulled up so he wouldn't crash into the ground. Once Harry grabbed it, he took back off to the air again to get away from the dragon. When Harry reached the point where the dragon couldn't go any higher he looked down at the object, it was a small black box that could be opened. Harry opened it to pull out a blank piece of paper. Confused, Harry stuffed it back in the box and went back down to celebrate with his friends.


	15. A Time Ron Hung Out With the Twins

**Write about one of the times when Ron hung out with the Twins after fighting with Harry**

Ron Weasley left Harry Potter standing there in front of the portrait to the common room. Ron and Harry just had a fight and Ron was unbelievably mad. Ron didn't know, but Harry wasn't mad, he was just frustrated that Ron had to start a fight just out of the blue.

Ron went to find his twin brothers, Fred and George, when he found them in the common room. They were testing their Wizard Weasley's Wheezes product so Ron decided to sit with them and watch. It wasn't long before the twin's started making fun of him for sulking in self-pity. Ron pleaded with them to stop but they wouldn't. The only way they would was if Ron would be their test subject. Normally, Ron wouldn't have agreed to it but in his grumpy mood, his decision making wasn't the best. The twins gave him a lot to test; some turned his hair different colors while others made him bleed. The whole time the twins were snickering as they wrote notes down on a piece of parchment so they could improve their products. After about a half an hour, Ron got fed up with being their test monkey. He vowed to never agree to it again because he'd have rashes in unspeakable places for weeks and he just couldn't go through with that again. Though Ron was still mad at Harry so he just decided to call it a night since he had nobody else he wanted to hang out with. While Ron lay in his bed he realized how mean he'd been to Harry and how stupid it'd been. And I paid the consequences for doing that, Ron thought, thinking of his brother's treatment towards him.


	16. Fleur Enters the Maze for the Third Task

Fleur Delacour enters the Maze for the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament

Fleur Delacour stood in front of the entrance to the Maze for the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament. Her fingers were twitching and she couldn't stand still. Fleur was nervous, and she didn't deny it. This was it; it was either win it all or lose. Madam Maxime stood with her trying to calm her nerves. She spoke softly in French to the champion, telling her no matter if she won or lost it would be okay. Fleur cherished the support her Headmistress was putting in her, because right then that's what she needed, support to make her feel confident.

She glanced up into the stands to see her little sister nod at her, telling her that she could do it. Fleur acknowledge her sister then looked back to the entrance. She was going soon. Fleur took a deep breath and got ready. With her wand in her hand, and her face showing determination, Fleur patiently awaited the cannon to signal she could begin. When the cannon blasted, Fleur entered the maze. Soon the noises of the screaming crowd were gone and all that Fleur could hear was silence. Fleur took another big deep breath, whispered, "I can do zis," and took off, ready to find the cup and win. With her entire school backing her up, she knew she could win, for Beauxbatons.


	17. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle get Makeovers

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are found after getting a 'makeover' from the Trio and the Weasleys**

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were found just outside the Great Hall before dinner by the students of Hogwarts. They all were passed out with their heads on each other's shoulders, but that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weirdest thing was their 'makeovers'. But they didn't know that the makeovers had been done by the Trio and the rest of the Weasleys who were in school.

Goyle had a blue, fluffy scarf on, and a matching blue hat. His eyelashes were long and blue, with silver and blue eye shadow. He had deep blue lips, with the edges outlined in silver, and a lot of blush. Goyle was the Ravenclaw house. Crabbe on the other hand had a yellow scarf, and a matching hat. His eyelashes were yellow with yellow and black eye shadow. His lips were also yellow and were outlined with black. Crabbe represented the Hufflepuff house perfectly. The last makeover was Draco's. Draco had a maroon scarf with a matching hat. His eyelashes were maroon with maroon and gold eye shadow. Finally, his lips were maroon and outlined heavily in gold. Draco was the Gryffindor house. On all of their hats were the names of the house they represented in the other house color.

When the students found them they all just gathered laughing. It seemed like everyone was there by the time they woke. When they woke they were confused as to where they were and why people were staring until they looked at each other and started to scream. The staff of Hogwarts had been pushing their way to the front of the crowd when the three woke up. When they saw what had happened, they all held back their laughter as they went to help the boys. Thankfully, Colin Creevy took many pictures that were hung around the school the next day for everyone to see.


	18. The Order of the Phoenix holds a Meeting

**The Order of the Phoenix calls a meeting to select their headquarters**

Once everyone was present at the table, Dumbledore stood up to begin. They were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was a week before school was set to start so they wouldn't be disturbed by students. "The first thing we have to discuss," Dumbledore said, "Is a location for our meetings after this one. We all know that we can't just keep on holding them here when the students are just through the door. So, does anyone have a possible location for the new headquarters?"

Everyone just sat there, not having a clue on where they could possible hold meeting like the one they were holding at the moment. After a few moments of silence, Sirius raised his hand. "I have Grimmauld Place. It has several rooms that could fit the whole Order for a meeting. My family used to live there, but no one's left, it's just me."

Dumbledore listened intently to Sirius. He knew of Sirius's home and that he was staying there. He also knew that they would be able to put the Fidelius Charm on the house. Dumbledore spoke once again, "I think that would be the best. We will be able to put the Fidelius Charm on it and keep our headquarters hidden. Sirius, I will come by tonight to perform the spell and our next meeting will be held there. Now…"

Dumbledore's voice was unheard to Sirius after that. Sirius finally wasn't going to be alone in that house, he'd have people coming by every once in a while. Sirius smiled to himself before tuning back into Dumbledore.


	19. The Silence

**Write a scene from the Ministry of Magic when 'they were all bleating about silencing (Harry) somehow-discrediting him...**

Ginny watched as Sirius fell through the veil. Her eyes immediately found Harry and watched as Lupin held him back. Then, that's when she heard it: Harry's scream. His scream was earsplitting, and filled with all the pain Harry had felt in his life. Ginny could hear the suffering he had to go through in his short fifteen years of life. She collapsed to the floor, tears falling freely from her eyes. His screaming was just too traumatic for her. Especially considering she still fancied Harry, though everyone thought she'd moved past her long time crush, she hadn't. All of that was just her trying to forget him, even though she knew she'd never be able to.

As Hermione heard Harry scream, her heart broke in two. It was too agonizing to hear. She saw Ginny go down and knew why. The scream was beyond any pain either of them had felt, and, most likely, ever would feel. The pain in that scream was from losing so many close to him; after being beaten down too many times; after feeling like there's nothing left for you in the world and so why be there. Harry's scream cut down all of his friends like a knife. But Harry was still cut down the most.


	20. Hermione and the Locked Cabinet

A/N: I know it's a stupid title but I wasn't feeling very creative for it and the prompt I was given was really long.

**Hermione and the Locked Cabinet**

As the summer passed by the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione started to clean all of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. One day, Hermione and Ron were left alone after Mrs. Weasley goes to see if Mad-Eye Moody is still there and to see if he can help open a locked cabinet. While Mrs. Weasley's gone, Hermione tries to open it and is successful. When it's open, out comes a tray of potions. One of the potions Hermione identifies as Amortentia. Hermione smells freshly cut grass, fresh parchment, and a something that smells oddly familiar. After a few moments of thinking, Hermione realizes that it smells like Ron and immediately blushes. She looks at Ron but he doesn't see her blush because he smelled the potion too. To Ron, the potion smelled like broomsticks, and his mum's homemade cooking, and a certain witch that he'd only admit to himself that he had feelings for. Ron smiled as that certain witch was in the same room as him, and smelling the same potion. He wondered what hers smelt like.

He never got to find out though, because Mrs. Weasley came back, she was informing them of the situation," Mad-Eye's already left, so we'll just have to save this room until he comes back. And… oh, you got it opened?" Mrs. Weasley looked at all the potions and thought what she could do with them. She decided to bring them down stairs to Sirius who was in the kitchen. "Well help me with these and we'll bring them to Sirius," She said as she lifted half of the potions with her wand, unaware that Ron and Hermione had only processed half of her instruction, they both still were too caught up of their smells from the love potion.


	21. Quills and Parchment

**Quills and parchment**

Hermione was in heaven. She had been given extra money for her trip to Diagon Alley from her parents, and she decided that she'd stop at the Quill shop. When she entered she smelled all the new rolls of parchment and never before used quills. She was amazed by how many different types of quills they had. For years all she had to do her essays and homework with was a second-hand quill that her parents bought for her since they didn't know how much everything else was going to cost.

Hermione gazed through the quills. Each one was unique, and each one was beautiful. She was glad that Ron and Harry weren't here because she wouldn't be able to spend as much time browsing the quills, and she spent a long time doing so, Hermione spent almost half an hour just looking at them before she realized that she had to pick one to buy. That took another half an hour because she was constantly debating, and weighing the pros and cons she had come up for them. When Hermione finally decided which one would be the best to use, it was a silver and grey feather with a long tip.

Hermione exited the store with a smile on her face; she was in complete bliss with receiving a new quill.


	22. A Meeting that the Kids Didn't Spy On

**Write about one of the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix that the kids did not spy on.**

The kids were fast asleep in their rooms like they should be considering it was well past one in the morning. While the kids were sleeping, down in the kitchen an Order of the Phoenix meeting was taking place. They were currently arguing about what should be done about the protection of the Prophecy now that Voldemort was back. They needed to protect it, but they couldn't draw any attention to the fact that something worth protecting was. If they drew attention to it, the Minister would make a big deal of how Voldemort wasn't back and that no protection was needed. The Minister would make everything complicated, which was the exact opposite of what they needed.

By the end of the meeting, the Order had the schedule worked out for a year. Everyone had a part in protecting it besides for the people who couldn't fit it in their schedules, such as Molly Weasley whose children would notice and become suspicious if their mother was gone for random periods of time. After everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways. Molly and Arthur went to check on their children. They were all fast asleep, blissfully unaware of what had happened down stairs in the basement.


	23. Umbridge in a Positive Role

**Add a scene to ****_Order of the Phoenix_**** and show Umbridge in a positive role.**

Draco Malfoy limped to Professor Umbridge's office. His leg had been hit by a curse thrown at him by some stupid Gryffindor. He had been close to Umbridge's office so he decided to ask for her help getting to the Hospital Wing and getting revenge. He knocked on the door and heard Umbridge squeak, "Come in," from inside her office. Draco entered her office slowly because of his leg.

"Professor, can you help me please?" Draco said, sounding not at all like himself.

"What is it dear?" Umbridge asked.

"Some stupid Gryffindor cursed me, and now I can't walk," Draco replied.

Umbridge tisked and called for another student to help the young man in front of her. She sat down at her desk and wrote a note on a piece of parchment, there would, with no doubt, be another rule coming from this situation. Then Umbridge got up and walked to Draco. "Come with me dear, I'll make sure you are taken care of," Umbridge cooed. Umbridge lead Draco out of her office and down the corridors where they were joined by another Slytherin student, Crabbe. Crabbe helped Draco walk on the way to the Hospital Wing. The whole time Umbridge stayed with them and when they reached their destination she told Madam Pomphrey what happened. After that she returned to her office and finished the new rule she had before announcing it.


	24. Orange Socks with Purple Stripes

**Orange socks with purple stripes**

Fred and George were heading to the Great Hall, looking for Professor Dumbledore. It was the end of their sixth year, the year of the TriWizard tournament, and they had a present for their favorite Headmaster. They were expecting to find him in the Great Hall, considering the end of the year feast had just ended, though it hadn't been the most happiest one because of Cedric Diggory's death. Fred and George were hoping to lift the Headmaster's spirits with the gift they had for him.

They reached the staff table just as Dumbledore was getting up to leave. "Professor Dumbledore," Fred called out to the Headmaster. Dumbledore turned around to see who had called for him, when he say it was the Weasley twins he got a certain twinkle in his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore replied.

"We have a gift for you," George said.

"We thought it'd brighten your day," Fred added. They handed Dumbledore the present.

Dumbledore carefully undid the wrapping paper that was Gryffindor colors. Once it was all off there was a box with the words 'To our favorite Professor, may he continue to enjoy all of our pranks' written on the top. Dumbledore opened the box and pulled out a pair of orange socks with purple stripes. "Why thank you Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I rather do enjoy different colored socks."

Fred and George were proud of themselves, for once they hadn't pulled a prank to make someone smile, and they had brightened their Professors day.


	25. McGonagall vs Umbridge

**Create Another Scene of Minerva and Dolores Fighting**

Minerva McGonagall was absolutely fed up with Dolores Umbridge. She had gone too far and hurt the students too much. When Umbridge had disbanded every team or group there was at the school, Minerva hit her breaking point.

"Dolores," Minerva called out to the toad like witch.

"Yes, Professor?" Umbridge replied with her annoying voice.

"You have gone too far. Disbanding Quidditch team? I will have none of this anymore. The students have a right to play Quidditch, this is a school after all, not a prison!" Minerva shouted at Umbridge.

"It is a school Professor, but the Quidditch takes away from their learning, and is useless," Umbridge gave off her fake smile. This irked Minerva to no end.

"You don't know the students then. You don't know how they learn," Minerva took a step closer to Umbridge so she'd have to look up to look Minerva in the eyes. "You may have taken away Quidditch but if you do anything, and I mean anything, to harm my students, ever again, I will make sure you feel what they have felt. I will make sure you wished you never stepped into this school on that first day. Do you understand?" Umbridge gulped and nodded, she tried to compose herself like she usually was but having Minerva breathing fear down her neck, but she just couldn't. When Minerva turned away to leave, Umbridge scampered off to her office like a scared little girl she was.


	26. Seasell

**Seashell**

Fleur Weasley had always wanted to live by the water when she was younger. So when she and her beloved husband Bill Weasley were looking for a house and he had suggest Shell Cottage. Once they entered the house to look at it, Fleur instantly loved it. She turned to Bill and said, "Zis is peefect Beel!" She kissed him on the lips and they moved in to the house in the next week.

Once they moved in, Fleur would go out to the beach and take a walk once a week. Every once in a while Bill would join her. On those walks Fleur would look for seashells. The seashells reminded her of her home in France. With her parents and little sister, Fleur used to go to the ocean side once every two months and they'd find the most beautiful seashells to take home with them. It was a tradition that they'd all get at least one. Soon after starting the tradition, her family had a collection of seashells that would be a reminder of the ocean side, and the good times.

Having the beach so close to her was a dream come true to Fleur. She had a place where she already had a collection of seashells, and she was with the one she loved.


	27. One Hour Later

**Dumbledore tells Fudge that he'll see him in an hour after the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Write about what happened in that meeting.**

"I'll see you in an hour," Dumbledore said to the Minister of Magic.

An hour later, Dumbledore sat in a chair across from Fudge with Fudge's desk the only thing separating them. Dumbledore began to tell Fudge what went on at the ministry while he was sleeping, of course he edited some parts to protect the Order's secrets. After Dumbledore was finished, he moved on to the topic of Harry. Dumbledore told Fudge that he would not use Harry for anything or even communicate with him. Dumbledore wanted to protect Harry in any way possible, and right then, he saw that Fudge could potentially cause harm to the boy. The last thing Dumbledore touched on was a heavy, and the most important topic: the resignation of Fudge.

"In my opinion I do not find it wise for you to continue your position as the Minister of Magic. You have made far too many mistakes, and far too many big mistakes, for the Wizarding population to trust your future decisions as Minister. So, I think it'd be wise to save yourself any further humility and shame and step down. These are dark times coming, and I'm not sure if you can handle them," Dumbledore concluded. He sat there for a moment, letting his words sink in, before he gave a curt nod to Fudge and proceeded to leave.


	28. No, I will not pretend to be a duck

**Use the quote, "No, I will not pretend to be a duck and quack in public!"**

"No Sirius! I'm not doing that! It's absolutely insane, why would I make a fool out of myself just for your benefit?" Lily Evans screamed at Sirius Black for the umpteenth time that day. All day Sirius had been bugging her to do something wild. He had said that she was too serious lately-his pun intended- and that she need to have some fun. Lily still refused to do what she was saying, she had N.E.W.T. testing coming up in a few weeks after all, and she wanted to do good on them.

"Come on Lil! James hasn't been doing much lately because he's been studying with you because that's all you do lately and he wants to be with you. If you do this, maybe James will lighten up a little. It's weird seeing him like this," Sirius finished his rant to see Lily smiling. She was thinking about her boyfriend wanting to study just so he could spend time with her. That's sweet of him, Lily thought. "Lily, please!" Sirius begged Lily, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sirius! For the last time, no, I will not pretend to be a duck and quack in public!" Lily snapped as James came up to them.

"Sirius, you've got to be kidding me, there is absolutely no way she'll do that. But I will if you do!" James said his tone turning from serious to joking. Sirius agreed and they both proceeded to act like ducks and quack at people who passed by them in the corridors. Lily faced palmed, her boyfriend was an idiot.


	29. Ginny's Dead, Yo!

A/N: This one is one of my favorites because it's bitter sweet and because I love Ginny and Harry's relationship.

**Ginny's dead, yo!**

Ginny Potter laid in her bed as it became harder to breathe. Her three beautiful children were around her, along with their children, and even some of their children. Ginny was one hundred and ten and slowly dying. Her late husband, Harry Potter, had been taken from her just over a year ago, and now it was her turn. Her children had silent tears slipping down their faces as they knew this was the end for their beloved mother. Her grandchildren were also crying, with the littlest of the great-grandchildren confused over why everyone had tears falling from their eyes. "Don't cry for me," Ginny whispered; her voice weak. "I'll see you all again one day."

At this one by one, her decedents came to say goodbye to her, starting with the grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Ginny smiled and whispered goodbye to each and every one of them. Once it was just her and her three children, Ginny spoke again, "Don't worry about me," she said. "You three take care of your families and stay out of trouble," her children laughed, knowing she was referring to all the trouble they had caused when they were young. "I'll be alright, I'll have my Harry again, he'll take care of me."

James, Albus, and Lily all smiled through their tears. "We'll miss you mum," James said.

"Well make sure no one forgets you," Albus added.

"And we will see you when the time comes," Lily finished.

Ginny smiled at them and replied by saying, "I love you three."

They took their turns saying I love you before Ginny slowly stopped breathing. She was dead to the world, but to Ginny, she was just being reborn. She opened her eyes and say Harry there, waiting for her. "Hello love," he said before gathering her up in his arms. "I've missed you."


	30. After all this time? Always

A/N: This is the last one, thanks to bluemuffin22 for reviewing! If you have another prompt for me I'll be happy to do it and add it in, just leave a review!

**"After all this time?" "Always."**

Ginny Potter closed her eyes as her husband Harry Potter went to get her gift for Valentine's Day. She had no clue what he was getting her but hoped it wasn't too big. Even though they had more than enough money to spoil themselves rotten, she and Harry still didn't like spending a lot of money on themselves. When Harry came back, he placed something in her hands; it felt like a card of some sorts. "Okay, open them," he said, indicating that Ginny could open her eyes. Ginny looked down at the card in her hands and recognized it immediately. The card she held was the card from her very first year at Hogwarts. It was the card she had given to Harry for Valentine's Day.

Ginny looked up at Harry. "After all this time?" She asked.

"Always," he replied. During his sixth year at Hogwarts, he had gone through his whole trunk, hoping to find that letter. Once he'd found it he had always kept it on him, where ever he went. It was a reminder to him of her, especially during the time he'd spent on the run.

Ginny leaned up and kissed him passionately. When they broke she said, "I can't believe you still have this. I gave it to you over ten years ago."

"Well," Harry replied, "When we started dating, I found this in my trunk and knew I had to keep it with me. It especially helped when I was one the run. So thank you love, you helped me get through that whole year."

Ginny smiled and whispered, "You're welcome," before snogging him senselessly.


End file.
